


The Tears Of The Sky

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: It's a moment in the life of Jakotsu when he's obsessing about Inuyasha.Issekiwa 2008 Green 1st Place
Series: The 6ixth Session [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	The Tears Of The Sky

Originally Published April 3, 2008

* * *

The sun was choked by clouds that threatened the evening.

Jakotsu sat at the edge of a wide open field. The grass, green and fresh, gathered through his fingers while his hands combed the earth. The man snagged the stem of a flower and sighed.

Winds wailed and the land shivered though tormented.

"Inu-ya-sha." A petal was plucked and dropped onto the field. "Inuyasha!" Another and another followed into that abyss of green like suicidal lovers intertwined. Passionately. Deliberately. Until swallowed by its vastness. "Inu - Inu - Inu - yasha!"

Winds stormed and trees roared if to avenge what had been lost.

The flower, torn and shredded, curled, limp and dead, within the palm of the figure.

"To be covered with your blood, _Inuyasha_!"

The remains of the flower tumbled across the field, green melting into green, drowning through the tears of the sky.

* * *


End file.
